


And You Know For Me, It's Always You

by PhoenixStar73



Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is Magnus's Pet and he will do as he wants with him, Alec is Magnus's prisoner but he came willingly, Alec will do anything to get Magnus to remember, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Angst, Dark Magnus Bane, Denial, Dom!Magnus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Magnus Bane in Edom, Magnus has completely forgotten Alec, Magnus is the new King of Edom, Magnus's stay in Edom and his ascension to the throne caused some irrevocable changes, Murder, Murder Kink, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Smut, Sub!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Alec tries so hard to believe he can provoke Magnus into remembering, and ultimately bring Magnus back from Edom.But, day by day, the actions from the King of Edom create more doubt in his mind and heart ---Alec can't help but continue to love him anyway...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807267
Comments: 24
Kudos: 205
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	And You Know For Me, It's Always You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts), [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts).



> HM500 Denial
> 
> Sorry about the craptastic summary. My mind is not working today...
> 
> Thank you [BrightAsStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars) for the title. Love you <3

“Admit it -- _that_ turned you on,” the King said to Alec. 

Behind him, and the scarred lands of Edom, five charred remains of the King’s other prisoners smoked up from his demonstration -- offered up as a courting gift to Alec, who was a captive of the King.

Alec narrowed his eyes. “No! I am _not_ turned on by senseless killing! Magnus, snap out of it, this isn't you!" Alec had momentarily forgotten the rules associated with their arrangement, addressing the King by name. _Old habits..._

“It's King or Master to you. You dare be insolent to _me,_ Nephilim? That’s why you’re up there in the first place!” the King roared.

Here Alec was, chained to the wall, his legs and arms spread apart, barely clothed. There was no denying, his body was already betraying him. 

He was already hard as a rock, erect -- _quite_ noticeable. His breathing had become quite ragged.

 _Dammit,_ Alec thought. It WAS hot, how quickly Magnus had annihilated those prisoners. _Shit._

But scary how quickly he did it, without a conscience. The part was disconcerting.

_His Magnus would never have done that -- just for show, or fun, even --_

He noticed the King leering at him.

“ _Still_ in denial, eh?” he huffed.

He slowly sauntered…closer…closer -- until he was right in front of Alec, their chests almost brushing one another, his black fiery wings out in full wingspan.

His gold cat eyes lingered, roving down his almost nude body.

Alec’s breath hitched.

Of course Alec could not keep his eyes from ogling his golden chest. He’d never been able to resist Magnus. 

Not _before,_ and _certainly_ not now.

Despite the position he was currently in…

“Looks like I’m going to have to work harder to convince you,” the King murmured. 

Placing his two clawed black hands upon Alec’s chest – Alec flinching as the claws brushed his skin, then exhaling sharply as he realized that the King had not dug his claws into him –

The King only rested the tips of his claws there, lightly scraping against skin as he kneeled, going lower –

_Angel, was he going to ---_

And damn if those lightly scraping claws were not sending crazy tingles straight to his nerves and groin –

Alec’s mouth dropped halfway open as these impulses hit him all at once

_HE WAS SO TURNED ON RIGHT NOW ---_

Just as the King reached the level of his groin, his tongue flicking out, his lips wrapping around his erect cock. 

And _tugged – Deliciously so._

Alec shuddered violently, his head thrown back with a gasp – his legs and arms still held in place by the chains.

HIs eyes fell shut, as the King’s mouth took him in, and swallowed him up to the root, and Alec’s brain short-circuited. 

Yea, he wasn’t capable of thinking about what was right, or what was wrong right now. 

_Not while that amazing mouth was doing its thing right now…_

Alec shuddered, and screamed with pleasure, as the King had his way with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "And You Know For Me, It's Always You", won't you leave a comment and/or kudo below? You can even leave one as a guest. It would be greatly appreciated. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
